


Non-reversing Mirror

by urproblematicfav



Category: Popee the Performer
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Crying Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, No Dialogue, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sadism, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Smut, im gross, im putting the rape warning just to be safe, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Popee fucks Eepop against the ground of his tent.This is just fucked up porn tbh.





	Non-reversing Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm gross and I'm struggling with finishing my other fics so obviously I'm gonna write a completely different one.
> 
> Also there's like, no dialogue in this.  
> And mostly told by Popee's POV I guess.

_________________

Popee threw a set of knives into the air before catching it and repeating the action again.  
He was so bored ! There was nothing to do, no creepy dad to fight off from kissing him, no frog to vore, and no Kedamono to torture. Papi had left to go back to the dessert for awhile, Popee honestly had no idea where the fuck the frog went, and the purple wolf was no where to be found.  
The blonde was feeling way too lazy to really try to go out and find the dumb furry, so he just continued to lay on the ground throwing his knives up into the air. He threw the knife up once last time before rolling onto his belly and laying his head onto his arms.  
He let out a small blep, he could probably go jerk off for awhile since no one was even here anywa-

"aaaAAAAA odgffp."

Popee jerked his head up and looked behind him to see what the hell had made that ungodly screaming sound.  
Oh.  
Its just that one thing that looks exactly like him but acts like a baby, hanging half way through the mirror portal.  
She flailed her little arms and seemed to kick through the mirror before actually making it fully through and pushing the framed object down so it'd be more difficult to get through.  
Popee had sat up by now, watching his alternate self flail around like a idiot.  
He tilted his head a bit and placed a hand on his face.  
Yeah, he could go jerk off...with him(her, them?)self.  
This is a good idea.

Popee stood up and walked over to his mirror image, she was mostly sitting on the ground now that she was done looking like a total idiot.  
Eepop looked up to the boy starring down at her with a weird, slightly scary expression on his face. He grabbed her by a her leg and started to drag her over to his tent. The girl didn't really seem to struggle against it but still look pretty freaked. Tsk too pathetic to even try  to fight, Popee rolled his eyes. Once they made it to his tent he gestured for Eepop to go over to the carpeted mat that was in front of his cot bed.  
She followed the command easily enough.  
She sat on the mat as instructed, her legs pulled up to her chest and looking up her to mirror with wide afraid blue eyes.  
Popee swallowed thickly at the terrified look she gave him and moved a bit faster to start what he wanted to do.  
He went over to a small box that was in his tent and pulled out a set of small knives before walking back and sitting on his knees in front of Eepop.  
She made a scared squeak sound at the sight of the knives and tried to move to get away but Popee grabbed her and held her down before she could try.  
With one hand forcing her down, he used his legs to force and hold her thighs open and the other hand to slowly cut through his mirror's purple onesie.  
He made sure to push hard enough to make a slight cut where he had cut the fabric, leaving a thin red line going down from her neck, between her small breasts and then to bottom of the onesie near her pelvis. She seemed to just freeze at the touch of the knife against her skin and bit her lip as shaky tears threatened to fall down her face.  
Popee made a 'tsk' sound again and rolled his eyes, pathetic.  
He pulled the onesie apart, reveling Eepop's small breasts and slowly dragged a hand up to grope one. It was pretty small, not a lot to grip onto but it was cute and fit her body well.  
The blonde boy moved and dragged his tongue down the red line going down the girl's torso till he reached her hips.  
He smirked and pulled up before shoving the hand previously on her chest down the onesie and against her slightly wet vagina.  
He felt a bit of pride for being able to get the girl at least a bit aroused with minimum effort.  
He slowly palmed the girl and watched as her expression turned from fear to shameful arousal. He giggled and pushed two fingers into her, watching gleefully as she arched her back and rolled her hips pitifully.  
Popee bit his lip and used the hand that was previously holding his mirror down to pull the ripped onesie down to actually reveal her girlhood. She was practically soaked, he rolled his fingers against her slit before pushing three fingers in and out a few times. Eepop whimpered at the new sensations but didn't move to get away like she had in the beginning. Instead rolling her hips down against her mirror's hand.  
Getting bored with just fingering the girl, Popee pulled his hand away and started unzipping his outfit off. He rolled it off his shoulders and pushed it down so his cock could be let out but still had the onesie around his legs. He grabbed and flipped Eepop onto her belly, forcing her lower back to bend in a way that probably wasn't very comfortable but got her ass up in the air and that's all Popee was really trying to accomplish here. He made a annoyed sound before grabbing the discarded knife from before and cut the back off the girl's outfit so he could have proper access to her lower body.  
She whined but didn't say anything as her clothes were cut away and a hand violently hit her ass, It stung like a bitch but she just moved her legs apart and hoped her mirror got the message.

Popee rolled his eyes and squeezed the soft red skin that he had previously hit, lazily jerking himself off as he landed a few more hits, biting his lip and the new hot rush of arousal that hit him with each of Eepop's pained whimpers.  
He got bored with this quickly enough and pulled at the skin of the girl's opening, that probably hurt didn't it? Who cares.  
He pulled a bit harder till his mirror made a soft crying sound, oh that was nice. Maybe he could fuck that sound out of her?  
He grabbed his cock and rubbed the head against Eepop's wet opening, grinning as the girl tried to move her hips back against him to somehow convince him to stop teasing her.  
Popee giggled at the slutty display in front of him, he rubbed the head of his cock against her one last time before forcefully shoving it all the way into her. The blonde girl yelped in pain as her mirror forced his way in, he didn't stop to let her get used to the feeling, he just started thrusting into her at a harsh and quick pace.  
Eepop choked out a pained moaned and buried her face into her arms, it hurt a lot but it also felt good in a sick kind of way.

Popee bit his lip, watching his thick cock slip in and out of his mirror and made a blissful humming sound. He leaned down, keeping his nearly violent pace, and pulled the dumb star patterned hat off of the whimpering girl. He grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and pulled it in time with a particularly hard thrust.  
Eepop nearly screamed out but bit her tongue and forced herself to just make a soft sobbing sound. This seemed to be good enough for Popee as he let out a sadistic moan at her whines of pain. He leaned down again, this time biting down onto her shoulder, drawing blood and lapping it up.  
Fuck.  
Popee hissed as he felt his orgasm building up, not slowing down the harsh pace but instead somehow going a bit faster.  
Eepop was gasping pathetically in a mix of agony and ecstasy, she tried to bring her hand down to touch her clit and cum with her mirror but was stopped by him as he held her arms down with the hand that wasn't on her hair.  
The blonde boy groaned out softly as his he rode out his orgasm, cumming into his mirror as he lazily trusted in and out a few times before pulling all the out.

He gasped slightly, breathing heavy as he flopped down sitting on the back of his knees.  
Eepop still on her hands and knees, shaking slightly. Popee brought a hand down to the girl's opening and pulled at the soft, sensitive skin there and watched as his cum slowly dripped out of her. He giggled a bit and pushed his fingers in, listening to her whines in pain from the soreness.  
He pulled his fingers out and flipped backwards, laying down on the floor of his tent.

Well, fuck.  
Now he was bored again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross
> 
> Also whoops I forgot to mention that I have a tumblr blog that I post my fics on and for taking prompts and whatever.
> 
> https://k-k-savage-memes.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I made a new writing tumblr blog its https://k-k-savagememes.tumblr.com  
> So go check that out for more fic stuff


End file.
